Forum:Aimée de LaRousse
Forums: Index > Sorting: Students > Please Bold 'Your Choices 1. You have a test tomorrow, how will you study? ':A) Review your notes over by yourself. :B) Join a study group with your friends. :C) Don't study at all. :D) You study, but you eventually wing it. 2. Which is the most dear to you? :A) Your social life. :B) Nothing. :C) Your grades and school life. :D) Taking up a challenge 3. How would you describe yourself? :A) Brilliant :B) Loyal :C) Brave :D) Spiteful 4. Give a short description and a picture of your character. Aimée Aurore de LaRousse has gloriously beautiful brown hair, and deep chocolate brown eyes. Since they were little she has begun to look much more similar to her sister Aurélie then her sister Adrienne. Although each sister has their own 'look', as they have aged it has become much easier to tell one sister from the other. A gentle, kind-hearted girl, intensely passionate, and painfully enduring, she is very quiet, guarded, and occasionally offputtingly acerbic. This de LaRousse girl almost always has a book, in front of, next to, on or around her. She has amazing comprehension skills, and is fluent in nearly every language simply from having read it. Aimée is quite perspicacious and along with her unpredictable acerbity comes a disdainful level of combative behaviour. Aimée is a triplet, she has two sisters - Adrienne and Aurélie - whom she loves endlessly but finds it uncharacteristically problematic to verbally express that too. 5. Give a brief history of your character. (My revision) The de LaRousse family is fractured - to say the least - it all began as a chain reaction when a petty feud erupted splitting the family forever. Wizard blood, and many a tear was shed on this sad day. It all started when one of the de LaRousse boys, married a Muggle-born woman. It defiled the family name, and threw the de LaRousse philosophy - Survivre et réussir - off. From then on the name was mocked, generations of de LaRousse children would bow their heads in shame. With such a reputation, women shied away, but not the reckless Elise, a woman of sub standard upbringing. She had three children with the man, triplet girls - Adrienne, Aurélie and Aimée. At the crack of dawn the cries of three heavenly angels were surging throughout a quaint little town. Smiles lit upon the faces of family members as the three little bébés cried and cooed. Though a great story of birth, darkness soon raged. The once happy family became ravaged by traditional ideals, and old world reputation. Anger, and fierce arguments infested the cozy homestead as the new parents loudly shouted profanities. Adrienne, Aurélie and Aimée spent most nights crying themselves to sleep. On one unforgettable night, the news was told. The family would split up, divided by pride. When Elise heard of the besmirched family history she fled with the youngest two girls. Adrienne and Aimée went, without choice with their mother and Aurélie was left with her father. Growing up without her sisters and only her father for company, Aurélie grew headstrong, as a true de LaRousse does she learned to take matters into her own hands more and more often. Her father ignored any complaints far too smitten with his daughter. Adrienne softened after roughing it with her mother, and was the easiest to break. When their mother yelled she ran crying to her room. Aimée was forever hidden somewhere with a book content as a can be, and quite as a mouse. When the girls received their letters, they all gained some of their father's money, to show he still cared for them and what not. 6. Put your signature under here. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 17:48, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Sorting Category:Sorted